Talk:Shinsengumi
Why Why Jet, Why? this is unneeded an a total waste of time......we have the Gotei and the soul king wouldnt make another Royal guard type squad..........please revise.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 13:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :I have to agree that the premises for this group's creation is very poor: you even mentioned that the royal guard might have been able to stop Aizen, so why not just bolster the strength of the royal guard for extra security, rather than make a new group that does the exact function that the royal guard does? --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 14:05, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :: The answer is very simple to your questions; he created this page for similar reasons to why people create thier own Espada (the Arrancar Five anyone?) groups or their own Visoreds. I myself am guilty of this some times. You want to copy and be in control of a powerful canon faction but since you can't you go make up an organization that functions just like it and control it instead. I'm not saying that he was right in doing this; in fact I also think he should revise it, but I was just putting out a reason why he would've created the group. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 14:11, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I know the Royal guard could have been bolstered but they only protect the spirit king. This group is like his personal eyes and ears in soul society. The royal guard stays in the other dimension where the king is and just protect him. These guys work in soul society proper. They do his bidding and only obey his orders. This group is meant to police the gotei 13 for him amongst other things. But this is just a start up. I have a story planned for them, just hear me out. Following Aizen's defeat they were created to help the gotei 13 from amongst the members of the royal guard and other shinigami. After a few years when everything stabilized, they were ordered to be disbanded and the members told to return to their previous post. Kondō Isami, their leader is called to the royal palace but he is loathe to give up the power that he had and goes rogue. He manages to kill the Spirit King, steal an powerful artifact and due to his experience with the lay of the area gained during his time in the royal guard, manages to escape. He convinces some of the like minded members of the royal guard to accompany him and escapes to the human world. The Shinsengumi, who were in soul society at this time are to be arrested but one of them decides that he agrees with Isami and resists arrest. A fight ensues and due to certain circumstances (which I will explain in detail in the RP) the other members jump in to help in. By the time they realize why he was fighting it is too late and they are all branded as outlaws. They them manage to escape to Hueco Mundo (yet again will explain why they go here). In the mean time Isami starts to build up an army of Quincy, vizards and so on to take on Soul Society as he realizes that there is another piece to the artifact which is hidden in soul society.... This is the general idea. I know I should have started with this history part in the article but I want to explain all that through a series of RPs. SO please let me know what you think of all this Cheers! JetTalk 14:30, October 13, 2010 (UTC) >_>... First off, I don't see the importance of a new organization whatsoever. I mean, by all means, to each his own. Right? But still, I must voice my personal opinion as Head Admin. Aizen defeated the Captains and Vizard for several reasons. #There were three empty Captain spots from the very beginning, leaving a pretty big gap of military strength. #Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Unohana didn't fight against Aizen personally, which also had obviously weaken their chances of winning. #Almost nobody used their Bankai against Aizen (save for Soifon and Kensei, and Toshiro, Komamura, and Ichigo, who those three spam it every fight) Also, I have personal reasons why this isn't needed, whatsoever. #If you wanted to mimic my and Ten's Seijin Council, that was designed for the defeat of Datara Kawahiru, who required the force of several Bankai and abilities at full-power to win, and he still returned. Aizen isn't that much of a big-shot. Plus, me and Ten wanted an organization that has no direct heirachy to the Spirit King, which if you also mimicked, is a blatant copy of our work. #The Gotei 13 would have replaced the missing captains, and upped their standards to increase their success next time a threat like that occurs. They'll use Aizen's rebellion as an example. Stare Decisis. #You could have very well just made your own Gotei 13, instead of an entirely new organization; with stronger Captains. To conclude, I can't really force you to not make this, but you have pretty much no real arguement for making this organization either than wanting to feel special and unique, which by the look of things thus far, hasn't succeeded. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) As I tried to mention before, they were created from amongst the ranks of the Royal Guard to provide backup to the gotei 13 till the positions were filled up and the military powers stabilized. Selecting new captains would have taken time. As I remember Abarai once said there were only two vice-captains capable of bankai and by extension only two who were even qualified for the captain position. So they could have not filed up the vacant positions easily. So this squad was built up from amongst the members of the Royal Guard to provide some extra military strength. And then when the Gotei 13 was refilled, as I mentioned above they were to be disbanded until their leader went rogue. Also I did not copy anything. You say your organization has no direct heirachy to the Spirit King but mine answers to him explicitly. Believe me I had no intentions of copying anything. JetTalk 01:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Last thing I wanna do on my Wednesday night is argue a pointless discussion. So I'll leave it with this. Of course, your logic makes perfect sense. Selecting three new Captains would have taken much more time than organizing an entire new division. Renji said that in the early stages of Bleach, whereas now there are more lieutenants that might be capable of Bankai and/or hiding it like Ikaku. Also, I find the entire idea pointless if it's just gonna be disbanded anyways. Also, it might help your case if you didn't repeat the same ludicrousness in your previous defense. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Would you mind? Sure mate. Go ahead. Actually just use this page itself and remake it as you see fit. I don't really feel like making stuff here anymore:|. Cheers and best of luck:). JetTalk 01:35, October 14, 2010 (UTC)